Han
Han is a descendant of the mighty Han Ke La Ma family. Because her blood runs a genetic hatred to the equally powerful Hu Yan Jue Luo family, they often fight each other to the death. She was abducted by evil power-users at a young age after her mother passed away leaving her vulnerable. After years passed, Han grew into an aggressive yet powerful and independent warrior. However, her childhood memories were lost in the dark and she only knew her mother through a photo she has of her. Evil Control Unbeknownst to her, she is a "Shi Xin Sha Shou" (石心殺手 / Stone-Hearted Assassin), controlled by evil powers and had once been ordered to kill Xia Tian but gets defeated by Gui Long. A New Beginning After Han failed her mission, she begins to turn into stone, but Xia Tian manages to save her with "Sou Hun Qu" (蒐魂曲 / Soul Collecting Melody). However, she completely loses her memories in the process and becomes Xia Tian's girlfriend, acting only on the feelings she has for him since before she lost her memory. Furthermore, her boyish and aggressive personality changes after she was revived, becoming sweet and kind. Twins Lan Ling Wang has a "dead" fiancee named Bing Xin who looked exactly like her. As she starts receiving Bing Xin's visions of the past, she finds out that they are twins. When Han begins receiving her sister's pain and cry for help, they realize she was still alive somewhere and seek out on a mission to rescue her from black matter; a place where people are converted into demons. Though they succeed in saving her body and soul, she begins to die slowly as her transformation was incomplete. In order to let Lan Ling Wang and Bing Xin spend more time together, Han borrows her energy to her sister allowing them to have more time before they say goodbye. Nicknames In a flashback, Han's mother called her "Xiao Wen" (小妏 / Little Wen) in front of Ye Si Ren for some reason. Relationships Friendships *'Xiu' - Han and Xiu's families carry a genetic hatred against each other, but they try very hard not to fight each other. Eventually, they overcome that hatred and the two families become friends again. *'Lan Ling Wang' - Because of Han's resemblance to his fiancee, the two of them form a strong friendship bond. Love Life *'Xia Tian' - Xia Tian and Han met once when they were young, and Xia Tian had been in love with her ever since then. Years later, they reunite, but Han has completely forgotten about their friendship. When she finds out about their first encounter, she simply told him to give up on her, saying that she would never fall in love with him. However, after Xia Tian sacrifices himself to save her life, she takes it back though she was still torn between her feelings. After she loses her memory, they become lovers. However, shortly after their love blossomed, they are told by Ye Si Ren that they were half-siblings which broke their hearts, and she moved out of his house in order to remove their feelings. For a long period of time, they acted oddly towards each other, often not knowing what to say. In the end, they finally find out that they aren't related at all, but were merely fooled by other people and finally get a happy ending. Specialty Han has the power to read one's mind and uses a pair of drumsticks known as "Jing Lei" (驚雷 / Frightening Thunder) as primary weapons, into which she has transferred her soul in order to make them both powerful and spiritual. Aside from fighting, she also uses the drumsticks for drumming. Before she lost her memory, all attacking spells she cast were thunder-based. When Han sacrifices herself to save Xia Tian by taking a deadly hit into her own body and unwittingly transfers her thunder-energy to him, they realize that she is actually the "original power-user of thunder" (雷的原位異能行者). Alternate counterpart She is the alternate self of the 7th KO fighter Cai Yun Han, who is just as independent as she. They also share the same name - "Han" (寒). Category:The X-Family Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters